Fall 2010 Odds
Allen was nice enough to provide data on the percentages for every game in the contest, based on percentage of brackets picking each game to win: # 12.37% World of Warcraft # 9.94% Final Fantasy X # 6.34% Super Smash Bros. Melee # 5.49% Half-Life 2 # 4.89% Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 # 4.32% Fallout 3 # 4.32% Super Smash Bros. Brawl # 4.20% The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask # 2.95% Super Mario Galaxy # 2.87% The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess # 2.85% Halo: Combat Evolved # 2.40% Portal # 2.20% Resident Evil 4 # 2.02% Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots # 2.02% Halo 3 # 1.90% Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare # 1.78% Uncharted 2: Among Thieves # 1.61% Diablo II # 1.32% Mass Effect # 1.31% Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic # 1.20% The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion # 1.00% Metroid Prime # 1.00% Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater # 0.98% Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas # 0.80% Shadow of the Colossus # 0.79% Final Fantasy XII # 0.74% BioShock # 0.68% Kingdom Hearts # 0.68% Grand Theft Auto III # 0.66% The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker # 0.64% Grand Theft Auto IV # 0.63% Kingdom Hearts II # 0.60% Batman: Arkham Asylum # 0.54% Final Fantasy IX # 0.47% Dragon Age: Origins # 0.43% Team Fortress 2 # 0.42% Deus Ex # 0.41% Assassin's Creed II # 0.40% Chrono Cross # 0.38% Halo 2 # 0.36% Marvel vs. Capcom 2 # 0.35% Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn # 0.34% God of War # 0.32% The Legend of Dragoon # 0.28% God of War II # 0.27% Demon's Souls # 0.26% LittleBigPlanet # 0.26% The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind # 0.25% Pokémon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum # 0.24% Pokémon Gold/Silver/Crystal # 0.22% Tales of Symphonia # 0.20% Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos # 0.20% Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII # 0.19% Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 # 0.18% Borderlands # 0.18% Grand Theft Auto: Vice City # 0.17% Gears of War 2 # 0.16% Rock Band 2 # 0.16% New Super Mario Bros. Wii # 0.16% The Sims # 0.15% Shenmue # 0.15% Mother 3 # 0.15% Street Fighter IV # 0.14% Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 # 0.14% Silent Hill 2 # 0.14% Perfect Dark # 0.14% Okami # 0.13% Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty # 0.13% Golden Sun # 0.11% Wii Sports # 0.11% Left 4 Dead 2 # 0.09% Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening # 0.09% Resident Evil 5 # 0.09% Mario Kart Wii # 0.09% Gears of War # 0.08% The World Ends With You # 0.08% TimeSplitters 2 # 0.08% Fable # 0.08% Plants vs. Zombies # 0.08% Conker's Bad Fur Day # 0.08% Skies of Arcadia # 0.07% Dissidia: Final Fantasy # 0.07% Valkyria Chronicles # 0.07% Civilization IV # 0.07% WWF No Mercy # 0.07% Assassin's Creed # 0.06% Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King # 0.06% Dead Space # 0.06% Star Wars: Battlefront II # 0.06% ICO # 0.06% Paper Mario # 0.05% Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door # 0.05% Sonic Adventure 2 # 0.05% Psychonauts # 0.05% Mega Man 9 # 0.05% Fire Emblem # 0.04% Disgaea: Hour of Darkness # 0.04% Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal # 0.04% Left 4 Dead # 0.04% Super Mario Sunshine # 0.04% Tales of Vesperia # 0.04% Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time # 0.04% Mario Kart DS # 0.04% Dead Rising # 0.03% Devil May Cry # 0.03% Banjo-Tooie # 0.03% Beyond Good & Evil # 0.03% Ninja Gaiden # 0.03% Guitar Hero II # 0.03% Jet Grind Radio # 0.03% Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem # 0.03% SoulCalibur II # 0.02% Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 # 0.02% Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trials and Tribulations # 0.02% Katamari Damacy # 0.02% Pokémon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald # 0.02% Braid # 0.02% inFamous # 0.02% Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney # 0.02% No More Heroes # 0.02% Star Ocean: Till the End of Time # 0.01% Animal Crossing # 0.01% Advance Wars # 0.01% Metroid Fusion # 0.01% Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance # 0.01% Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow # 0.01% F-Zero GX # 0.01% Viewtiful Joe Category:GameFAQs Contests